1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device including a conductive tape configured to remove, prevent, or reduce static electricity.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type (or kind) of flat panel display (FPD), which is one of the most widely used displays these days, and is configured such that a liquid crystal layer is between two substrates having electrodes such that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged upon applying voltage to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), may include a display panel that displays an image and may also include a backlight assembly that supplies light to the display panel. The backlight assembly may be classified into three types (or kinds): a direct type (or kind), an edge type (or kind), and a corner type (or kind), based on the location of a light source.
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), may include a top chassis on a side so as to protect a driving chip-mounted film and a printed circuit board (PCB). However, static electricity may be caused by external factors and may penetrate through the top chassis, which may be made of a metal material, or may be caused by compulsively applied static electricity, such as from a withstanding voltage test, which may result in damage to the driving chip-mounted film and the printed circuit board (PCB). A driving chip included in the driving chip-mounted film may be particularly damaged by static electricity flowing through the top chassis.
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background information for understanding the technology disclosed herein. As such, the background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to the corresponding effective filing dates of the present application.